


今夜，沉溺于芬达海

by XunLililili



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 十神白夜喝醉了。这都怪苗木诚。
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 1





	今夜，沉溺于芬达海

**Author's Note:**

> ※是《二次初吻》的姊妹篇，不过也可以单独看！  
> ※标题是很冷的冷笑话，有人发现嘛嘿嘿嘿

十神白夜急匆匆闯进酒吧。他想未来机关的品味真低俗；有那么多种高雅的放松方法，高尔夫球、舞会、图书馆，哪个不好过最没风度的酒会？

这种活动他向来不屑参加；可惜他那个庶民室友恰恰相反。

因此十神白夜此刻就见一个醉倒的苗木诚趴在桌子上攥着酒杯发呆，一张没睡醒的脸上顶了一双毫无特色的棕眼睛，见到他十神少爷如此完美的脸也没表露出恭敬，白衬衫袖口解开一颗扣子，还沾点酒渍；那副傻样让十神想起每早八点前的苗木，迷迷瞪瞪往身上套西装，闭着眼把板正的领带打成运动鞋带式蝴蝶结，直逼得前豪门少爷看不下去亲自给他打个温莎结。

真丢人，这家伙怎么好意思让室友以外的人看到这副蠢样？

苗木君把伏特加当果汁喝啦——打来电话的朝日奈的声音里带点不好察觉的笑意——只好麻烦十神先生把他接回去。

十神为这种看错饮料的愚行冷冰冰一哼，过去提溜醉成一摊的苗木诚，矮他一截的青年乱七八糟顺着力道倒进他怀里，像个没骨头的棕色蜗牛；这种沉溺于酒精的庶民对谁都没点防范心的吗，真搞不明白他怎么能平安成长到这么大！

他手上加两分力气，把那张因为酒精涂上一层红的脸塞进自己怀里，转头却对上角落里女侦探意味深长的眼神；贵公子在心底暗恼，他在自相残杀时期就觉得这女人早晚要坏他的大业，今日一看果不其然：那种胸有成竹的表情总叫人火大。

将要坏他好事的女人还端杯明显色素添加过多的饮料递给他。

来都来啦，十神亲也要喝一杯再走哒！

后面还有一个半醉不醒的叶隐煽风点火。

喂、白夜大人不会是不能喝酒吧？十神白夜大人不会是那种喝醉了会强吻小苗苗的BL系男子吧？

那个疯子杀人鬼笑得挺刺耳。

十神白夜懒得搭理这群庸才，冷笑着把那杯橘黄色的玩意一饮而尽。

谁要吻这个傻乎乎的庶民！

他丢一句掷地有声的话扔在空杯子里，拖着个软沓沓的苗木诚往外走；他判断刚刚那杯起泡酒喝起来不像香槟，不像卡瓦，也不像阿斯蒂，加了太多糖，廉价的甜盖过酒精味，喝得大少爷从舌头到喉咙都黏糊糊。

不太舒坦的十神白夜把苗木诚塞进车里，看那张平凡的脸歪歪斜斜靠着玻璃往下滑，扯开眼皮分辨得艰难，口齿不清喊他一句“十神同学”，又有那么点说不清道不明的生气：都怪这家伙喝醉露出丑态，害他来酒吧喝了那么杯难喝的便宜玩意儿，激起了他高贵的免疫系统过激反应，表现为：他醉了。

天知道十神白夜的酒量也是超高校级的，本不该被一杯酒灌醉；可他确信自己是醉了：因为他居然想吻苗木诚。

乙醇，削弱中枢神经系统功能，使大脑活动紊乱。贵公子在脑子里过一遍医学知识，然后毫无心理负担地去和苗木诚接吻；喝醉人的事，怎么能算强吻呢！

于是大少爷屈尊去够路人主角的唇，动作太生涩又太轻车熟路，犹犹豫豫落在抿起的嘴角；庶民平平无奇的嘴巴倒是太软，带了菠萝味和酒精味，顺着口腔黏膜吸收，让大少爷真有点醉意。

他怀疑自己陷进棕色的云朵里，到处是廉价的甜味儿，叫他想起些长夜末了碎成片儿的梦，梦里的他和苗木诚都套着身颜色难看的制服，在陌生的教室里接吻；庶民桌子上的汽水儿冒一个泡再破裂，空气里也是这般腻乎的糖精味。想来梦里的他肯定同现在一样也喝了酒：脸部毛细血管扩张，心跳加速，思维能力减弱，酒精中毒典型症状。

十神家的继承人该是最坚定最理智的，本不该被酒精和梦的幻觉支配——

所以这都怪苗木；大少爷的身体还箍着无辜的庶民不放，脑子就挺无理取闹地想：他害我喝醉，喝醉害我吻他。以后绝不让这家伙喝酒——在我们的房间里倒是除外。

* * *

话说回来，十神先生是开着车来的吗？不会算做酒驾吧？不对，现在还有交警吗？

不太靠谱儿的游泳健将后知后觉灵光乍现。

没关系，太靠谱儿的女侦探朝她点点头：我刚刚端给他的只是杯菠萝汽水罢了。

**Author's Note:**

> 大少爷，看看因为和喝醉的人接吻被查出酒驾的新闻，未来机关提醒您：道路千万条，安全第一条，打啵不规范，同学哈哈笑


End file.
